Crumbelina
Crumbelina is the sixth short of Sugar Rush Speedway's 16 Sweet Years Transcript *Mr. Litwak: Crumbelina is Sugar Rush Racer who works at the cookie company animal crackers in their sidings. She has almost the skin color as Swizzle's. Crumbelina is young and full of her own ideas. She loves rearranging things too and began putting Swizzle's cookies in different places every day. This made Swizzle cross. *Swizzle: Cookies... *Mr. Litwak: He grumbled. *Swizzle: ...should be where you want them when you want them. *Crumbelina: Fiddlesticks! *Mr. Litwak: Said Crumbelina and flounced away. At last, Swizzle lost patience. *Swizzle: I can't waste time playing "Hunt The Cookies" with you. Take them yourself. *Mr. Litwak: Crumbelina was pleased. Taking cookies made her feel important. At kart stop, Gloyd oiled up to her. *Crumbelina: Swizzle Malarkey's an old fusspot. *Mr. Litwak: She complained. Gloyd sense trouble and was delighted. *Crumbelina: Swizz says only popular racers can manage cookies. *Mr. Litwak: Continued Crumbelina. *Gloyd: How observe. *Mr. Litwak: Squirmed Gloyd. *Gloyd: Depend upon it, Crumbelina. Anything racers can do, we can do better. *Mr. Litwak: Gloyd knew nothing about cookies, but Crumbelina didn't realize this. Swizzle's line crosses the main road behind the kart stop, and for a short way follows a farm lane. Frosty weather makes the mud rock-hard and very slippery. Swizzle's Tongue Twister stops before reaching the lane. His pit crew halts the traffic at the level crossing and then he sets off again. By using the heavy wagons to push him along, he has no trouble with the frosty track and the lane and across the road. It is the only thing safe thing to do in this kind of weather. Swizzle warned Crumbelina and told her just what to do. *Crumbelina: I can manage, thank you. *Mr. Litwak: She replied. *Crumbelina: I'm not an old fusspot like you. *Mr. Litwak: The cookie fans were tired of being pushed around by Crumbelina. *Teddy Bear Animal Crackers and Cat Animal Crackers: It's slippery. *Mr. Litwak: They whispered. *Teddy Bear Animal Crackers and Cat Animal Crackers: Let's push her around instead. On, on, on! *Mr. Litwak: They yelled. Crumbelina took no notice. Instead, she brought the cookies carefully down the lane and stopped at the level crossing. All traffic halted. *Crumbelina: One of the headlamp for fusspot Swizzle. *Mr. Litwak: Chortled Crumbelina. But Crumbelina had stopped in the wrong place. Instead of taking Swizzle's advice, she had given the cookies the chance they wanted. *Teddy Bear Animal Crackers and Cat Animal Crackers: Hold back! Hold back! *Mr. Litwak: They cried. *Crumbelina: Grrrr up! *Mr. Litwak: Ordered Crumbelina. The cookie fans just laughed and her Tira-Missile's wheels spun headlessly. The C.L.A.W. Squad sanded the track and dig away the frozen mud, but it was no good. Everyone was impatient. *Crumbelina: Grrrr agh! *Mr. Litwak: Wailed Crumbelina. Swizzle was in the yard when he heard the news. *Swizzle: I warned her. *Mr. Litwak: He fumed. *Purple Push Pop: She's young yet. *Mr. Litwak: Soothed a member of his pit crew. *Purple Push Pop: And... *Swizzle: She can manage her cars herself. *Mr. Litwak: Interrupted Swizzle. *Purple Push Pop: They're your cookies really. *Mr. Litwak: The Push Pop replied. *Purple Push Pop: Crumbelina is suppose to stay at the factory if President Vanellope finds out. *Swizzle: Mmmm, yes. *Mr. Litwak: Said Swizzle thoughtfully. He and pit crew agreed that'll be best to help Crumbelina after all. An angry Candy Corn was telling Crumbelina just what she could do with her wagons. *Swizzle: Having trouble Crumbelina? *Mr. Litwak: Chortled Swizzle. *Swizzle: I am surprised. *Crumbelina: Grrrr osh! *Mr. Litwak: Said Crumbelina. With much puffing and wheels slipped, The Tongue Twister pushed, The Tira-Missile and the cookie wagons back. The hard work made it's temperature go up fiercely, and Swizzle's pit crew spread hot cinders to melt the frozen mud. At last they finished. *Swizzle: Goodbye! *Mr. Litwak: Called Swizzle. *Swizzle: You'll managed now, I expect. *Mr. Litwak: Crumbelina didn't answer. She took the cookies to some shelter, and scuttled home to her mansion as quickly as she could.